How can you love me?
by Mrs.Styles349
Summary: "Luna please! I want to know want is bothering you. But I cant do that if you kee-" "FINE! You want to know what is wrong with me? FINE I'LL TELL YOU!" my eyes became watery. Tears ran down my cheeks. I took a deep breath. I will finally ask her what has been bothering me since I came back. "HOW CAN YOU STILL LOVE ME AFTER THAT DAY? HOW CAN YOU!" One-shot.


**Princess Luna and Princess Celestia do NOT belong to me.**

* * *

_"LUNA! I will not fight you. You MUST lower the moon, it is your duty!" she screamed._

_" Luna? I am... **Nightmare Moon!"** Yes. this power was to strong for me to let down. I will rule over Equestria. **The only princess... will be ME!**_

**_" I have but ONE royal duty now. To destroy YOU!"_**

_I attacked her with the powerful darkness I had. I will be victorious. No longer shall I be your shadow sister of mine. The humiliation and hatred I have kept a secret, will all be revealed today. The day I will rule ALL OF EQUESTRIA!_

_She escaped my attack and flew out the castle. HA! I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do!_

_"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" I flew after her. She will NOT escape ME!_

_We both flew to the sky... the real fun begins now. I attacked he with my magic but she managed to doge it. She flew elsewhere and I followed. This will be the last time I will follow her. Never more shall I be in your command. Never... again sister._

_I continued to follow her and kept attacking. Missing every time. Can't she sit still for ONCE?! At last... our little game of tag came to an end when my last blow hit her. She fell. Letting out a scream in pain. She continued to fall and landed on the now destroyed castle, without moving. Perfect. It ended sooner than I though. Seeing her on the ground, defeated, was all that I wanted. I laughed at my victory. But... I came to realize that my heart did not agree with me. She was my sister after all. Whenever she felt pain, I did as well. But why did she not feel the pain I felt for being her shadow? Did she not care? Did she not notice? Or was this all in my head and she **did** notice? I could not answer any of these question because I noticed that she had summoned the Elements Of Harmony. WHAT?! Of course, what other choice does she have? But I will NOT go down without a fight._

**_I am NIGHTMARE MOON! I most certainly will NOT be DEFEATED!_**

_We came face to face and resumed our battle. The Elements Of Harmony created a shield around her. I got ready with my horn and rubbed my teeth together. That's when I noticed tears forming in her eyes. That's when it hit me._

_She was going to banish me._

_...No. What have I done? Sister... please... I'm...I'm...I'm sorry. Please._

_I wanted to stop but something inside of me rejected that option. I could not stop my attack on her. I watched her counter attack and our magic collided with one another._

_I of course knew the true power of the Elements. There was no way around it._

_Goodbye sister. I'm sorry._

_That day was when I was banned to the moon for a thousand years..._

_"Luna..."_

_Please sister... I'm truly sorry._

_"Luna..."_

_Why can't you just take me back._

_"Luna..."_

_Please._

"Luna!"

I shacked my head and looked at my sister. Its my birthday. How lovely.

"Y-yes sister? Was there something you wanted to ask me?" We were in Celestia's room, preparing for my big day tomorrow. She had a list in front of her and was reading the things we needed for the party. She looked at me and smiled.

Oh how I missed that smile. It was so welcoming.

" I was asking you what kind of cake would you like to have, but you were daydreaming...again. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

" No. I was just thinking. But about the cake, um... I would like to have a chocolate cake. Like the one mom used to make."

She giggled. She knows how I just LOVE chocolate cake. Its my favorite.

"Well then, I'll send a letter to Pinkie Pie and have it ordered here."

I smiled. I looked back at the fireplace in front of us. We were sitting on a fluffy purple pillow on the tile floor. It was quite warm. I've missed all of this.

**_"I have but ONE royal duty now. To destroy YOU!"_**

It kept playing in my head. How could I have hurt her like that? Does she not remember _that day?_

**How can she still love me?**

I got up and walked to the balcony. My moon shinned brightly with beautiful glimmering stars around it. My best work yet.

I smiled.

"Luna? I know there's something wrong. Why don't you just tell me?" my sister called. She was now beside me, looking at me with a worriedly. I don't want to worry her any more than she already is.

I led out a heavy sigh. "Nothing sister. Nothing's wrong." I walked back inside. She followed. How can she love me when all I have caused is pain? Not only to her but to the ponies in all of Equestria. How?

"Luna. Please. Let me help you. I want to understand why you are acting like this." she pleaded. I did not answer, instead I looked at the fireplace again. The memory replayed in my head once more.

"Luna please! I want to know what is bothering you. But I can't do that if you kee-"

"FINE! You want to know what is wrong with me? FINE I'LL TELL YOU!" my eyes became watery. Tears ran down my cheeks. I have to ask her. She looked at me with a bewildered face. I continued.

I took a deep breath. I will finally ask her what has been bothering me since I came back.

**"HOW CAN YOU STILL LOVE ME AFTER _THAT DAY_!? HOW CAN YOU?!"**

My tears fell rapidly. I started to sob. I've been holding that question for so long. I needed an answer. My sister looked at me... frozen in place. Not saying anything. I became angry.

I glared and shouted once more, **"HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME?!"**

I fell on the pillow and cried like a mad pony.

She still didn't answer.

"...P-Please Tia... I-I n-need to know..." I sobbed.

Suddenly, I felt a hoof on my back. I looked up, my eyes blinded with tears. But I could still see her face... tears on her cheeks as well.

"Luna... I will always love you. No matter what." she said.

I sniffed before speaking.

"B-But... h-how c-c-can you? I was going to_ destroy_ you. I don't understand."

"Luna... I understood that the ponies of Equestria did not appreciate your hard work, I also didn't love you like you deserved."

"N-NO! Don't blame yourself for my wrongs Tia! You loved me enough but I ignored it. All of it."

She picked me up and hugged my tightly. I hugged her back. We both cried for who knows how long. Until we separated and looked at each other.

" I never noticed that you felt so much pain. When I did, I saw that you always put so much effort in bringing the night without anyone saying thank you. I should have said it. But it was too late. When I banished you I always thought that this would have never happened if I just appreciated all you hard work. Luna... Forgive me. I will never stop loving you... little sis."

I hugged her again. I cried without stopping. She still loves me. She still does.

"I...I love you too sister." I mumbled against her white coat.

"...I forgive you." I felt that she hugged me tighter and heard her mumble an 'thank you'.

My sister really did love me. After all this time. She always did. I cried harder.

"Happy Early Birthday Luna."

* * *

**Don't you just love Luna? The chocolate cake part was my idea:) Tell me what kind of cake do you LOVE in the reviews.**

**Goodbye everypony!**


End file.
